


PAX and Sleepovers

by hidingoutbackstage



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: But like actual sleeping, Declarations Of Love, Fluff, Hotel Rooms, M/M, No Smut, Sleeping Together, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-01 14:28:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10192001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hidingoutbackstage/pseuds/hidingoutbackstage
Summary: Bryce and Satt were absolutely exhausted after their day at PAX. Exhausted arguments and fluff ensue





	

**Author's Note:**

> I was watching Bryce's PAX vlogs, and when I saw that he and Satt shared a hotel room in one of them, I couldn't resist.

Exhausted was...a word. However, the word couldn't even begin to describe the tiredness that Bryce felt. He knew PAX could be exhausting to no end, but this, he felt, was the ultimate feeling of tiredness.

And apparently, unfortunately, Satt felt the same way.

The second they both made it through the door to their hotel room, they collapsed onto a bed. The same bed, to be specific. And Bryce's bed, to be even more precise. Bryce was tired, but he didn't want to have to share his bed.

"Satt," Bryce said sleepily. "Go to your own bed."

"But 'm too tired, Bryce." Satt rolled over dramatically and grabbed at the blankets.

"It'll take two seconds," Bryce complained.

"Well, I'm all out of energy." Satt pulled the blankets and sheets over himself and curled up like a kitten. Bryce might have found it adorable if he weren't so annoyed.

"Satt, I want to go to sleep."

"Then sleep."

"Not that easy when someone else is in your bed."

"We can share." Satt rolled over to face Bryce. "We could do whatever." He winked and Bryce looked away, blushing.

"Satt, are you drunk or something?"

"No, I'm just tired." After a few seconds, he spoke again. "Can we cuddle?"

Bryce flushed even brighter red. "W-what?"

"It'll help me go to sleep."

Bryce thought for a second. There was nothing wrong with platonic cuddling, right? Sure, Satt was cute, Bryce was plenty aware of that, but he wasn't sure if Satt thought that about him. They were good friends, and they would make plenty of gay jokes, but they were _jokes._ Still...

"Okay." He could practically _hear_ Satt's smile. "As long as you go to sleep."

"Okay." Satt moved aside almost instantly. Bryce slid over hesitantly, but froze when Satt basically snuggled up beside him.

"Good night, Bryce," he said sleepily, burying his face into Bryce's chest. Bryce hoped that the brunet couldn't hear the sound of his heart pounding.

"Good night, Satt," he whispered, wrapping his arms around him.

"I love you," Satt murmured, kissing Bryce's cheek. Well, now he wouldn't have to worry about his heartbeat being heard, because he swore he felt it stop.

He pulled Satt even closer.

"I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is so short, I just wanted mindless fluff. Also, I promise that I'm going to update "Nothing" really soon!


End file.
